


Physics Homework

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 4





	Physics Homework

**Beca's Pov**  
I am currently sitting in my room in the Bellas household doing my physics homework and I am struggling so bad. I was gonna go ask one of the Bellas for help but their probably busy doing their own thing. As I'm tapping my pen on the desk I see the scars on my wrist from a few weeks before I auditioned for the Bellas. But there were a few recent cuts that I had done because I know that no one will love me for who I am. I sigh loud enough for someone to hear me as they walk past my room.  
"Fuck this!" I say slamming my textbook close.   
"Is everything ok Becs?" I hear someone say. I turn around to see Aubrey leaning on the door frame. I quickly roll my sleeves down to cover the scars on my arms.   
"Umm... not really. My physics homework is hard as fuck." I say looking towards my work.   
"I can help you if you want. I was the top student in my class." Aubrey said.   
"Y-yeah sure." I say. Aubrey chuckles a little.   
"Beca don't worry, I won't yell at you if you get something wrong." Aubrey says while walking up to my desk.

As we are doing the last few questions of my homework I get a little too distracted by noticing how close me and Aubrey are. I look at her and see that her eyes are a nice emerald green colour. 

"Beca, you know it's rude to stare at someone?" Aubrey says looking towards me.

"Sorry." I say without looking away. Our faces are so close together. I feel myself start to lean in.

"DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!" Chloe yells making us jump apart. I feel my face turn red. I see Aubrey stand up and head towards the door. I close my books and catch up with Aubrey. We walk downstairs. Aubrey goes to sit beside Chloe as I sit beside Stacie.

"So what were you two doing together?" Stacie says giving both me and Aubrey a smirk.

"Aubs was helping me out with my physics homework." I reply starting to eat the hamburger in front of me.

"Yeah 'cause you're too dumb to do it your self." Aubrey snickers.

"I am not dumb, I just didn't get it the questions." I say.

"mkay sure Becs," she says as I roll my eyes as I continue to eat.


End file.
